


Never Again

by Macyown5



Series: The Adventures of a Pregnant Werewolf [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Derek, health scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had forgotten all about the picnic. In fact Derek had planned on going back to sleep until he felt better.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Derek falls ill literally and scares Stiles into balding like his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi WOOHOOO NEXT PART!!!:)I literally live for feedback so fell free to comment. I would like to thank everyone who has commented and sent kudos to me! You literally mean the world to me! All of you have that have subscribed!! Thank you so much and here is the next part!! Hoping not to disappoint! As always all prompts can be commented below or sent into my tumblr Kayolive-horan.tumblr.com !!:) All of you stay classy!!!

Derek had felt off all day. He had woken up a little dizzy and lightheaded, but attributed to not eating enough the night before at dinner. Deaton had told him his metabolism was really fast, so he had to constantly eat to keep the baby satisfied. He stepped into the shower and was resting underneath the stream, trying to stop the pounding in his head, when he heard a knock on the door.

“Der? Babe, I put out some clothes for you to wear to the picnic today. I made sure I got the stretchy shirt because I know how much you hate when people say you are so big, even though I think you’re beautiful,” Stiles rambled through the door and Derek couldn’t help but smile at his husband for being so adorably awkward even after all these years. He had forgotten all about the picnic. In fact Derek had planned on going back to sleep until he felt better.

“Okay! I’ll be right out in a few minutes and then we can leave!” Derek called over the shower water as he heard his mate retreat back from the door to give him his privacy. He leaned against the wall in the shower wondering why he felt so crappy. Derek knew he should tell Stiles he wasn’t feeling good, but he didn’t want him to worry. After all, it was the picnic for the Sheriff’s birthday. He just didn’t want to be the center of attention on a big day like this.

With a pained sigh he shut of the shower and went to get dressed and meet his mate downstairs before he got too worried. Derek knew that Stiles was a worrier. More now than ever because of the addition to the family. Derek smiles and rubbed his almost 7 month bump. He couldn’t believe that the baby was coming in only 5 more months! 

As he trudged down the stairs, Stiles met him in the kitchen with a thermos and a Tupperware full of food. “Eat and drink this before we leave! I know we just had breakfast, but I want to make sure you’re fed just in case the food gets made slowly. Which it probably will be because my dad is manning the grill today,” Stiles finished with a sigh as he finished packing everything. “Are you ready to go?” He turned to Derek to check on him and make sure he was still in one piece.  
Derek couldn’t help but laugh. Stiles always double checked to make sure he hadn’t keeled over. “I’m fine! Let’s go before we are late for you own father’s birthday party!” he breezed pass Stiles with a quick peck on his cheek.

 

 

At the Party the whole pack was gathered. Derek guessed they had left before him and Stiles even though they all lived together and could have carpooled. He felt the slight headache coming back, but he shook it off as dehydration and went to go get a water bottle. It was hot after all no one could blame him.

As he walked to the cooler, he could feel his balance tipping off as he stumbled to the right and nearly tripped over his own feet. He regained his balance quickly.  
“You okay son?” he heard a voice say behind him and turned to find the man of the hour himself standing there, Sheriff Stilinski.

“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. Don’t worry about me! Enjoy yourself and have fun. It is you birthday,” Derek said with a little bit too bright of a smile, but he hoped that the Sheriff didn’t notice. He swiftly walked away to find Stiles before the sheriff could tell something was off

“There you are Derek!” Derek turned to find his husband behind him with a smile. “I was looking all over for you. So I was talking to….” Stiles kept talking and Derek tried hard to keep listening, but his vision was blurring and he could feel his face heating with tension. He shook his head slightly and tried to nod along to what Stiles was saying. As the headache began to get worse, he started to sway.

“Derek? Derek?! Der-“ Derek could hear Stiles’ voice full of panic in the distance, but before he could respond, his knees buckled and everything went black as the ground rushed to meet his head.

 

 

Stiles could feel complete panic as Derek’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground. He rushed to catch his mate before he fell and seriously damaged something or hurt the babies. Derek was completely unconscious and he wasn't waking up, so Stiles went into survival mode. 

“Scott! Call an ambulance! Isaac help direct the ambulance to where we are! Everyone move!” Stiles shouted orders as he cradled his husband's head in his lap. 

“Derek, can you hear me?” Stiles said trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Just for once he wanted to have a happy life with no scares like this. He just wanted his mate and his cubs’ safe now. “You’re going to be okay! Derek you’re going to be okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise” He couldn't fight the tears any longer as the spilled out and flowed down his cheeks. The ambulance arrived, but Stiles couldn't hear it. Stiles had to keep a sliver of hope alive. His mate was going to be fine. He had to be.

 

 

Derek woke up slowly and freezing in the cold room. He shivered and desperately wanted to roll over to curl up with Stiles, but then the events came rushing back making him snap his eyes open. He found Stiles sleeping soundly beside him in the chair, holding his hand tightly like it was a lifeline. Derek looked down and was relieved to find his belly still there. He hadn't lost the babies and he could feel his eyes start to water in relief.

He felt a cold hand rubbing his forehead and found Stiles looking at him with worried eyes. “Oh thank god! You’re awake, you’re alive. You scared me; don’t ever do that to me again! Never again or so help me Derek Mark Hale I will hunt you down an-“ Stiles couldn't even finish his sentence and he embraced his husband, quietly crying in his hair.

“What happened?” Derek asked his voice raspy for some reason. He was still confused on what had happened to cause him to be in the hospital. He thought it was just a basic headache, nothing serious enough to land him in the hospital.

“You had extremely low blood pressure. You’re gonna have to take Iron pills every morning to help bring it back to normal level. The headache might stay for a little bit, but Deaton has some painkillers. God Derek why didn't you just tell me something was wrong? We could have prevented this,” Stiles said in a hurt voice. Could his mate really not trust him with something as important as his own health? Stiles knew that Derek didn't like talking about what was going on with himself, but it was never about something as serious as this.

“I just didn't want to ruin your father’s birthday party. I hate that I’m always the center of attention. I mean it was the Sheriff’s big day and I just wanted him to be celebrated and you to not have to worry about me the whole time,” Derek confessed. Stiles sighed.

“Derek… Yes it was my father’s birthday, but you are the pregnant werewolf. If something was the matter you should have told me. I know I overreact a lot of the time, but it’s because I care and want you to stay healthy, not because I’m trying to embarrass you. From now on just tell me so we can prevent something like this. Okay babe?” Stiles said softly rubbing through Derek’s hair in way that almost had him purring in satisfaction.  
“Okay, I understand,” Derek agreed as he turned to face Stiles, “I love you and I’m sorry”

“Love you too. Now get some rest.” Stiles replied as he climbed into the hospital bed so he could spoon Derek and get some rest for himself. He nuzzled in Derek’s nape hoping that his mate never scared him this badly ever again or else lord knows he would be balding like his father soon.

With that thought, both mates fell into a calm sleep.


End file.
